


Playing The Game

by gentsnshackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Bearding, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentsnshackles/pseuds/gentsnshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: J2 Non AU RPF.  This story is based on the Vancouver Charity Gala for Hunter's Syndrome in September, 2011. When Jensen and Jared go to a PR/charity event with their wives, things get very interesting and don’t turn out quite like they expected.  Lots of twists and turns lead to a very happy ending.  Gen and Danneel are a couple in this fic which is a squick for some (including me,) but it fits with this story. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Warning: If you are a fan of the wives this may not be of interest to you, unless you like them referred to as "beards." Also, Clif the "bodyguard" isn't spoken of very highly in this fiction.</b></p><p> </p><p>Just fiction!! I have no idea what’s really going on with the Js and their wives, so take this with a bag of rock salt.</p><p>Spoilers/Time Line: Tiny spoiler for S7, set in Fall of 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Game

**Author's Note:**

> So much has changed for the Js since I wrote this, they've both moved to Austin and are raising their children together as neighbors. Seems their end game is closer every day. 
> 
> I'm my own beta so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it.

Playing The Game

~~J2~~ 

As the sun sank low into the horizon and the slow buzz of the wine crept in, they stood together watching the sunset through the window of the high rise, enjoying the peace and quiet for a few more minutes. These two striking young men, who to the rest of the world appeared to be bad ass demon hunters, were just two people in love. Their onscreen persona of Sam and Dean Winchester was nothing like the reality of who they really were. 

Jensen turned to look at Jared, the glow from the sunlight reflecting Jared’s face in the window.

“Nice view, but not as nice as the one in here.” 

“Stop it, you flirt,” Jared grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep Jensen from seeing a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“You’re the one with the model face…the one everyone swoons over.” 

“If they only knew how I see you." Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes. “If they only knew.”

“How ‘bout a toast?” Jared was still avoiding the issue, knowing Jensen would always win that argument. 

Jensen raised his glass, swirling the wine around.

“Sure, wha’da we we toast to?” 

“That’s easy. To us, and to you. You’re my best friend - my everything. You keep me sane in all this craziness, and I love you for it ’n you help me keep my shit together when I think I’m gonna lose it. But this news man, it’s gonna fuck everything up.” 

The slight quiver in Jared's voice got Jensen's attention, quick. Touching his cheek, Jensen coaxed Jared’s eyes to meet his. 

“Hey, what’d I tell you? Look at me Jay…we’re in this for the long haul, okay? I’m not goin’ anywhere…we’ll figure it out.”

“I know, it’s just...” Jared stopped as Jensen brushed his lips with a finger. 

“Shhh. A toast.” Jensen raised his glass, clinking it with Jared’s. Downing the wine, he took Jared’s glass and sat it on the table along with his own. 

“You know, we _could_ just skip this whole thing and stay here. I could get a sudden case of the flu,” Jensen grinned, a wicked smirk pulling at his lips.

Both had a noticeable bulge in their finely pressed slacks, wondering how they would make it through the night without attacking each other in the men's room or a dark corner away from prying eyes. Before Jared could blink, Jensen was ripping his lover’s pants off, stripping his shirt of its buttons and crashing into Jared, pushing him against the wall. It was bound to happen…neither could resist the other when dressed to the nines in tuxes.

Panting into each other's mouths, the sweetness of the wine intensified their desire, it was inevitable. Slow deep kisses led to strong hands roaming over warm skin. They were lost in each other and the world outside could wait. 

*

The paparazzi had been buzzing lately with rumors that the ‘Js’ were secret lovers, not just co-workers, and getting a picture or confirmation of that fact could ruin their budding careers in Hollywood. But as far as they knew, the "Js" were just best friends. 

Their wives, Danneel and Gen, or beards, as they’d been called by some and for obvious reasons, had left earlier in the day for hair and nail appointments, determined to put on the perfect appearance for the public and the insider connections that would be there. Danneel was actually glad Jensen called her to come to Vancouver for the weekend. She wanted to be seen and possibly make a connection that would lead to future roles on TV or a movie.

Gen could care less about working. She was living a comfortable life and had grown accustomed to doing her own thing; not worrying about money. She married Jared for convenience as much as he married her for the same, but neither she nor Dani wanted to appear as gold diggers or trophy wives being supported by their husbands, they had too much pride for that. Lately the bearding responsibilities had grown tiresome and they had plans of their own. Jensen and Jared had made it clear when they married them that it wasn’t forever and the reality of that was getting closer every day.

*

The startle of the doorbell brought them back to reality, knowing if they didn’t attend the Hunter's Syndrome Gala, word would spread of their suspicious absence at an event they were _expected_ to attend with their wives. 

"Just a minute," Jared yelled, the desperation in his voice noticeable only to someone who knew him too well.

Jensen groaned, rubbing his cock against Jared’s, aching for release that would have to wait. 

“Shit, he’s here already?” Jensen grumbled, fumbling with his pants, trying to tuck himself in without zipping his dick in the process.

“How am I gonna do this with a raging hard on?” he moaned into Jared’s mouth, stealing another kiss before he pulled away.

“I’ll take care 'a you in the car, babe,” Jared whispered, “and later we’ll sneak out for some air and you can take care ‘a me.” 

He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, wincing a little from the pressure that wasn’t at all pleasurable. 

"Jared, are you two ready? The car’s waiting," Clif spoke through the door, knowing the two young men in his charge were more than just friends to each other. He kept his mouth shut only because the perks of being a "bodyguard" for them would come to an end if he breathed a word to anyone, when in fact, he was just a glorified driver. 

"Okay, let’s do this…" Jensen grumbled in a disgusted voice. "But later, your ass is mine."

“Mmmm can’t wait…but let’s go and get it over with,” Jared gave him a small smile and a wink, “but I gotta change my shirt ‘cause you kinda ruined this one.”

Jensen went to the door, opening it but leaving the chain latched.

“We’ll be down in five Clif, Jared’s in the can.”

“Whatever, but we’re gonna be late,” Clif answered with a shrug.

“Then we’ll be late. Besides, isn’t it the fashion to be late to these things?” Jensen grinned, knowing how Clif liked to be punctual so as not to give himself a bad name in the business.

“Don’t worry man, I’ll come up with some excuse to cover your ass, and ours.” 

Jensen made his way back to the bedroom, stepping into the walk in closet while Jared wasn't looking. He made quick work of his task, tucking a small pouch into his jacket pocket. He returned to bedroom to find Jared in front of the full length mirror, hurrying to button up his new shirt before Jensen could get his hands on it again. 

Walking up behind and pressing against him, Jensen purred as he licked behind Jared’s ear. "Do you know how fucking hot you look?”

“Ahhh, don’t start that again or we’ll never get out of here. Help me with this damn tie and then I’ll do yours. I can never get these things straight.”

“Way to shoot a guy down,” Jensen grinned, grabbing his chest and gesturing as if he was falling to the floor. 

Throwing his head back, Jared laughed out loud. Jared’s laugh is one of the things Jensen loves the most about him; he laughs from his heart. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll resuscitate you, no problem." 

With ties straightened and cuff links fastened, they made a last glance in the mirror and switched off the light. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and led him to the door but turned to face him, searching his eyes for any signs doubt. 

“You’re sure?” Jensen asked, “We can still change our minds and stay here.”

“I’m sure Jen, let’s just go.”

"Okay. Besides this might just be a great night after all, you never know." Jensen mumbled under his breath as he opened the door to the hallway. 

*

The night was chilly and damp, the usual weather for Vancouver in September since the fall season usually came in abruptly. Climbing into the back of the limo, Jensen pushed the button to raise the glass barrier between them and Clif, winking at him as they settled in. 

“See you in a bit Cliffy, and drive slow.”

Nodding with unseen smirk, Clif pulled away from the curb heading towards the Sutton Place Hotel in Downtown. Jared’s manager had called them early in the week and said this was a last minute invitation and the network wanted their faces everywhere, especially since the new season was starting.

As always, Jensen wasn’t too thrilled, knowing it meant a call to Danneel and a weekend of putting on a game face. A charity event went a long way in the public eye and the new network president really wanted the show to stay on the air as long as possible. He’d taken a shine to his two young stars, knowing that the show they’d anchored for six years could be a real moneymaker if he promoted it right. It was his turn to get the network headed in the right direction and he planned on making the most of these two talented handsome actors, however he could.

Gen had been in Vancouver for a week, itching to go back to LA and her privacy. Jared had asked her to come up for awhile to take the pressure off of the rumors of why, since she’s not working, that she wasn’t there for him to come home to at night. It was all so trifling, and life in the shadow of Jared was the last thing she wanted right now. Between the fan girls and the Paparazzi constantly following them, she’d had enough, besides the fact that she didn’t feel like socializing in her “condition.” The world didn’t know about that yet and the shit storm it was going to cause was looming. 

*

 

Jared wasted no time pressing Jensen to the seat of the limo, kissing him slow and exploring his mouth, hand cupping the hard line of Jensen’s cock through the silken slacks, rubbing and squeezing until the zipper was close to bursting. Jared slowly unzipped the fly and eased his hand in, caressing the hot, smooth skin, feeling the hot flesh throbbing in his palm. 

“Gonna make you feel good, Jen,” Jared whispered, breathing hotly over the head, licking at the precome on the tip and dipping his tongue into the slit. 

“You want that, hmmm?” 

"Mmmmm, you'd better suck me now or I’m gonna come on your face,” Jensen groaned, his head rolling back against the soft cushion, hands guiding Jared’s head to where he wanted him to be.

“What’s that, you want something?” Jared licked teasingly again at the head of Jensen’s cock then laved the thick vein underneath, base to tip and back down, nuzzling his nose in the soft tuft of hair. 

“Stop it you fuckin’ tease _guhhhh_ ,” Jensen gasped as Jared took him deep, humming and sucking, his tongue tickling the sensitive skin below the head, moving slowly then building to a steady rhythm. Fisting his hand, he stroked with each pull of his mouth, the other hand cupping and gently rolling Jensen’s balls. 

“Ahhh fuck, Jay don’t stop,” his hands threading into Jared’s hair, mussing it up though he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything except how good Jared was making him feel. 

Jared’s eyes gazed up into Jensen’s. The soft interior lighting of the limo just enough for him to see lust blown eyes, barely a thin green line surrounding them. Not only did he see lust in those eyes, he saw undeniable devotion. This man he'd come to adore, almost from the moment he met him, was the love of his life. The sight of him like this took his breath away. 

Releasing Jensen’s cock with a soft pop, Jared whispered softly, “Love you so much Jen, could never tease you too long," he whispered with a smile. 

Swirling his tongue, he took his cock deep swallowing against the head, knowing it would drive Jensen wild. 

A low moan rolled from Jensen’s throat, the heat in his belly building as Jared sucked and swallowed, fingers massaging his taint and the tender opening below. Bringing his hand up to Jensen’s mouth, he brushed Jensen lips with a finger, coaxing him to open up. 

“Oh you are so not playing fair,” Jensen murmured as he opened his mouth to suck the finger like he would Jared's dick. 

“Mmmhmm,” Jared hummed. 

Hearing the soft moans of pleasure spilling from Jensen's lips were almost enough to make Jared come untouched, his own cock throbbing in the confines of his dress slacks but he wasn't concerned with himself; he could wait. 

Pulling his slick finger from Jensen’s mouth, Jared moved his hand down, gently touching and probing Jensen’s hole, pushing inside just enough to tease again.

Jensen's breath hitched as he thrust his ass forward, wanting more than Jared was giving. Jared pushed deeper, crooking and searching for the sweet spot he knew would drive Jensen crazy, make him come so hard he would see stars.

Humming as he sucked, Jared looked up at Jensen, seeing his eyes shut tight and his lips pursed as his orgasm chased him. Hearing his lover's moans pushed Jensen over the edge, whispering Jared's name as his cock pulsed into the wet heat of Jared’s mouth. 

Gently releasing the softening flesh, Jared grinned and crawled up Jensen’s body, kissing him slowly, swirling his tongue with Jensen’s. 

“Mmmm you taste so fucking good, better now?” Jared murmured, watching him come down from the high.

"Oh yeah, much better…I may be able to function now,” Jensen sighed, a relaxed grin on his face. 

“But, um, Jay...are you gonna be able to walk with that hard on? We're almost to the hotel, I think."

Jared palmed his cock, willing it to stand down long enough so they could get out of the car without a tent in his pants. 

“Yeah, it seems to have a mind of its own tonight. Can't imagine why!"

“I’ll make it up to ‘ya, promise," Jensen smirked.

“Uh, yes, you will.” Jared smiled, knowing Jensen would always keep his promises. 

Jensen situated his tux and straightened his tie as Jared knocked on the glass, letting Clif know he could pull the car up to the hotel entrance. The glass lowered and Clif stared back at them in the rearview. 

“You two decent?”

“Decent as we’ll ever be ole’ man. Go see a movie or somethin’ and we’ll be out in a few hours,” Jensen said nonchalantly, glancing out the window.

“Okay. You two behave yourselves,” Clif said flippantly, climbing out of the car with a huff. 

“Jared, your hair looks like you just got up,” Jensen laughed.  


“Better fix it or people will talk.”

“Haha, no they won’t 'cause my hair always looks fucked up!" Jared shook his head and fanned his fingers through it so the chestnut locks would fall into place. 

“There, perfect!” His bright dimpled smile reflecting in the low light.

“Looks perfect to me,” Jensen smiled at him, his expression glowing for this man he’d come to love with his heart and soul.

“The girls should be here by now, let’s go find them and smile pretty for the cameras.”

Giving Jared a quick kiss, he climbed out of the car to the glare of cameras flashing and questions already bombarding them.

“Hey Jensen! Hey Jared! Why are you so late? 

Where is Gen? where’s Danneel? 

Who are you wearing tonight?”

“One question at a time, ya’ll,” Jared smiled for the ‘Paps,’ placing his hand on the small of Jensen’s back to calm him and lead him inside before he lost his temper. 

“Our wives had to get prettied up, so we decided to take separate cars. They should be here already, and we’re both wearing Valentino, of course.”

Ignoring the ‘late’ question, they made their way up the steps and into the foyer, cameras snapping with shouts of “Thanks guys!” and “Have a great time tonight!”

Turning, Jensen smiled brightly.

"We plan to.”

*

The grand ballroom boasted a high ceiling supported by gold trimmed pillars that framed the dance floor. Fine tapestries lined the walls and each table had an art centerpiece designed as a collector item, all of which would be auctioned for charity. A live D.J. would be spinning CDs later, but at present there was soft piano music playing in the background. The proceeds from the benefit would go towards research for Hunter’s Syndrome. One of the cameramen working on the show had a child with the disease, and the fundraiser was a chance to get the word out among Hollywood types who were always looking for a charity to support, as well as raise money for the cause. Both Jared and Jensen had a soft spot for the man, and this was one charity event they didn’t mind attending, not really. Many Vancouverites and celebrities were invited, and rubbing elbows with them couldn’t hurt their visibility in the tight knit community of Vancouver. Any press was good press these days and they didn’t call Vancouver “Hollywood North” for no reason. 

At the top of the stairs, Jensen gave Jared a small slap on his shoulder, letting him know he’d be close by. The shared look between them was innocent but telling at the same time. Only the people closest to them would recognize the glances they gave each other across a room, the truth hiding in them.

Gen appeared almost immediately, not happy about having to wait on her husband. 

“About time,” she quipped and crossed her arms, giving Jared a sideways glance.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d show. Love the tux by the way.”

“Thanks Gen, and you look nice, too. So, yeah, I spilled wine on my shirt and had to find one to match the tux. You didn't expect me to show up less than perfect, did you?" 

"Ha, likely story sweetheart," she smirked. 

“Feeling okay? Want something to eat?” 

“Geez Jared, I’m fine, quit worrying. I’m not terminally ill ‘ya know,” Gen said, giving him a small smile. 

Noticing the eyes on them, Jared gave her an obligatory kiss on her cherry red lips. 

“Let’s go in and mingle, see what's up for auction,” he said, taking her by the hand, wiping the lipstick off his mouth as quickly as he could. 

Jensen nodded to Gen, acknowledging her presence, though the thought of Jared kissing her made him cringe. Before walking away with Jared, Gen turned to Jensen and spoke quietly. 

“Danneel’s fuming. She’s been standing around making small talk and trying to avoid the obvious questions of where her _husband_ is since she’s alone."

“I’ll find her. You just be a good little wifey and stand by your man, okay?” Gen had never been his favorite person or his idea of the perfect beard for Jared, but she played the part well when needed.

“Okay, whatever."

“I need a smoke and a drink,” he spoke under his breath, searching the faces for his wife. Crossing the room towards the bar, he saw her standing with a group of other ladies, most of which looked like stags with no men in sight. She was laughing softly and making small talk, sipping white wine then caught sight of Jensen from the corner of her eye. Walking up to the small group, Jensen touched Danneel’s arm and smiled politely to the others.

“Walk with me?” he said quietly in her ear. Going to the bar he ordered a double scotch neat, took her hand and led her out to a side porch, passing other celebrities and guests; nodding, but not stopping to talk just yet. The area was absent of guests other than a couple who were very cozy in a corner of the patio. 

“Are you chilly? I can give you my jacket ‘til we go back in?” he asked genuinely.

“No I’m okay for now, and you look perfect as always," acknowledging her husband’s striking appearance. 

“I always loved you in a tuxedo.” 

“Thanks, and you know I don’t like wearing these things. I think the last time I wore one was at our wedding,” he snorted. 

“Interesting outfit by the way, is that new?” Jensen’s eyes roamed Danneel up and down, admiring her strong physique and pretty face. 

“You really are a beauty, could have anyone you want.” 

Ignoring his compliment and laughing softly “Yeah I picked it up this afternoon, and ‘interesting’ is a good word for it. I wanted to make a statement, not be a wallflower.” 

She searched Jensen’s face, knowing how particular he was when it came to appearances, though she’d never let him know she was happy with his approval. 

“Well you’re anything but a wallflower, darlin’,” he said with a grin.

Lighting a cigarette and offering it to her, he then lit his own and leaned against the wall, blowing the smoke away into the night.

“I’m glad you showed up when you did, I was dying from boredom in there,” Dani said, batting her eyelashes at Jensen. 

“Where have you been?”

“Wardrobe malfunction, Jared’s shirt was missing some buttons.” 

“Oh, okay I don’t want to know,” she snickered, knowing full well what that meant. She’d been doing this dance long enough to understand the little hints and innuendos Jensen’s remarks referred to.

“Well I’m here, that’s the important thing, right? So have you and Gen got things worked out, what you’re going to do?” 

Taking another drag from her cigarette, she chose her words carefully. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Gen’s planning on moving in with me. She’s happy about this baby Jensen, and you and Jared want your freedom. Now you can have it. Besides, that house in LA has been a huge pain in the ass so she’s signing it over to Jared. He can fix it up and flip it, or keep it as an investment. She doesn’t really care.”

“Wow, that’s a pretty big jump, what will people think?!” sarcasm in his voice coming through loud and clear. 

“I don’t really give a shit what they think, Jensen! I’m tired of making other people happy, you know?”

“Oh believe me, I know, and about the house…Jared loves that old house, I’m sure he’ll want to fix it up and keep it. We might even move in there after the show’s over. Lots of room to grow,” he said, glancing toward the ground, his mind wandering to the future. 

"I never would have believed it ‘ya know? Gen wanting a kid. I just never took her as the type. You ladies had this planned for awhile, huh?” 

“She and I both love kids and this was the best option for us. I’ll have one in a year or two,” she answered quickly. 

“Who would’ve thought you two would get so close…I never saw that comin’” Jensen remarked with a slight chuckle.

“I guess it’s true, opposites do attract.”

“Yeah, stranger things right?” Dani answered, thinking of Gen and wondering how she was fairing with Jared on her arm. 

“And you’re one to talk...you and Jared are so opposite it’s…never mind. Whatever floats your boat. Guess that makes us even then,” Dani retorted, knowing that the façade was cracking as fast as the wall in Sam Winchester’s head.

“And you knew what you were signing on for when we got married, that it wasn’t gonna be forever so this is good, and you two will be set for life with the trust Jared and I set up. We'll just keep up appearances for awhile longer and no one will be the wiser. But, still, Dani. You and Gen, really? 

Dani’s tone changed suddenly, snapping at him.

“Gen’s not a monster Jensen. It’s just that she’s never really been honest with herself or anyone else for that matter about who she really is, or wants to be. It’s hard in our line of work to keep things a secret and her attitude comes from that. She hates living a lie as much as you do so, yes, me _and_ this baby mean more to her than you’ll ever know. Someone she can love who will love her back.”

Laughing softly, Jensen looked at her. 

“And someone else hasn’t been very honest either ‘cause I never pictured you as the mother type.” 

“Yeah there’s a lot you don’t know about me, sweetheart,” she said flippantly.

“Point taken. Glad we cleared that up.” 

Putting out his cigarette, Jensen held out his hand to Dani. 

“We should go in and find Jared and Gen…get a table, okay?” 

“Sure, let’s go,” she said, grinding out the butt in the ash bucket, “and I need another glass of wine.”

~~J2~~ 

“You go to the bar, I’ll meet you in a minute,” Jensen nodded to Dani. 

“I’m gonna make the rounds and then we’ll sit. Besides, I’m famished and I hear they have some great food on the buffet.” 

Tension was thick between them, but things weren’t all they appeared to be and nothing they said to each other would ease it. The room was crowded now, little groups huddling together, glancing around to see who was there and making small talk. 

“Okay, but don’t be long. I don’t want to be standing alone at the bar any longer than I have too. You know, appearances and all that.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to talk to. Just flash that smile and you’ll have ‘em eating out of your hand,” Jensen grinned. 

He knew Dani could hold her own with these people. She wasn’t a stranger to PR events and in fact, she loved them. It was he who could do without the elbow rubbing. 

Shooting the last of his scotch he set the glass down and walked through the crowd, spotting a familiar face. 

“Chris! Long time, no see man,” Jensen reached to shake his hand, the other grasping his shoulder. 

“Jensen, Good to see you again, how’s it going?” 

Chris Heyerdahl, a former guest star on Supernatural smiled back, his face reflecting the admiration of Jensen’s. The scenes they had together had been some of the toughest to get through with all the makeup, props, and intense dialogue. Both had been glad for the filming to end, especially since Chris, as Alistair, had to ingest copious amounts of sugar, not to mention being chained to a huge metal contraption over a day’s time while filming. He would have rather had salt poured in his mouth rather than the sugar since it almost made him sick, or so he said at a recent Supernatural fan convention in Vancouver. 

“You know I never told you this, but I was feeling really intimidated by you during those scenes. You were fuckin’ awesome and felt like a kid on my first day of school, learning the ropes,” Jensen said with admiration. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself, and it’s nice to hear you say that ‘cause man, you brought your A game that day,” Chris agreed with mutual respect. 

“I hope they find a way to bring you back since bring they bring back everybody that dies on the show,” Jensen laughed.

“I had a great time with you and Jared, and hey it could happen." I’ll be there if they call. I really enjoyed every day I was on set, and it’s true what they say about the whole production, it’s like a big family.”

“Well if I have anything to say about it, you’ll be back,” Jensen said enthusiastically. 

“Have you seen Jared? I know he’d like to see you again.”

“Yeah, I saw him earlier. Jared and I are the two tallest people in the room so we’re hard to miss," Chris said with a laugh. 

"He and Gen were in the auction area looking around.” 

“Jared’s always looking for something interesting to buy whether he needs it or not, but what better way to spend money than charity, right?” 

“Right, and I saw some things I might bid on. This is a great cause they have for this little boy. I hope he’s gonna be okay,” Chris nodded again as he spoke. 

“I hear ‘ya man, the little guy’s been through a lot and it’s sad. I hope whatever we do here tonight will help at least a little bit,” Jensen shook his head solemnly. “He’s a great kid and his father is a good friend.”

“I don’t know him personally but he’s highly respected in the business and a good man so yeah, whatever we can do to help.” Chris cast his eyes downward, obviously moved about the child's condition. 

“It’s good to see you again, but I think my wife’s eyeing me from the bar.” 

“Yeah, you too Jensen, and good luck with the new season.” 

“Thanks man, and good luck to you, too. Oh, and Sanctuary looks like a great show.”

Shaking hands again, the two men separated and Jensen looked to Dani, letting her know he was on his way over. He stopped to speak to a few other guests, chatting politely for a few minutes before being interrupted by a man who seemed to have a few more drinks in him than he should. 

“Hey, you're Jensen...Jensen Ackles, right? How’s married life? I hear it’s not all candle light and roses these days,” loudly slurring his words. 

Overhearing, Dani moved towards Jensen, wanting to get to him as soon as she could.

“Excuse me?” Jensen said quietly, trying not to attract more attention than was necessary.

The drink the man held in his hand sloshed from his glass as he pointed a finger towards Jensen. 

“You know dude…the wife’s never around… she’s there, you’re here. It get’s awful cold in Vancouver in the winter…don’t you get lonely?” he blurted loudly, not caring who heard him or if he was making an ass of himself, which he was.

“Okay man, you’ve had a few too many and this isn’t the place for these questions...I think you should leave, _now,”_ Jensen growled back, gritting his teeth. 

The man was trying to push his buttons, and generally Jensen was a calm person unless pushed. This guy was about to be either punched in the face, or thrown out on his ass. 

Noticing the raised voice, a huge man in a black suit appeared, seemingly from nowhere. The bodyguard spoke quietly to the man, asking him to leave on his own terms or be escorted out. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going….but you know this is a small town, _Mr. Ackles,_ and people talk.” 

He gave Dani a wink as he turned to leave, not caring who saw or heard him. 

Jensen’s fury rose to his face, his cheeks flushing with anger and he was glad for the low lighting so the obvious embarrassment he felt couldn’t be seen by everyone who was looking at him. 

Ignoring the drunken imbecile, he made a straight line for Danneel, taking her arm and walking away from the onlookers whose faces were still showing signs of shock from the accusations the man had hurled at him. Though the drunken idiot hadn’t said anything specific, things like that got people talking, and what better place to do that than a formal affair with a lot of strangers standing around with nothing much to talk about. He’d done what he set out to do, and the whispers had started. 

“God Jensen, what the hell?” Dani said as Jensen pulled her through the crowd, getting as far away from that side of the room as he could. 

“I don’t know, Goddammit! Why do people pick the worst time to start shit? It’s like the guy was here just to fuck with me...I wonder whose pockets he lined to get in here?" Jensen fumed.

“Whoever it was seems to know things and wants those things to be public knowledge...dammit where are Gen and Jared?” Dani's apprehension grew by the second, her eyes glancing nervously around the ballroom.

They walked away from the glares and suspicious looks to a part of the ballroom that was quiet and private. Most of the guests had moved towards the buffet line, giving them a few minutes to talk uninterrupted.

“What the hell are you gonna do to put this fire out Jensen? You can’t just let it go this time.”

“I’ll handle it!"

The stress in his tone was not meant for her, but she was there and a convenient sounding board. She was used to their secrets, but being called out in public; she wasn't used to that. 

“Okay, but you’d better get a handle on it, or by this time tomorrow you’ll be on the cover of the Vancouver Sun, and not because you were out with your wife for a lovely evening of dancing and charity. The shit’s gonna hit the fan if you don’t put a stop to it now,” a hint of doubt in her voice.

“Dammit, I said I’ll handle it!” his voice raised in frustration. 

Luckily the D.J. had started up and the music was loud enough to drown out their conversation to guests nearby.

“I’m sorry Dani, but my head is spinning…I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Jensen turned to look at her apologetically. 

“I’m going to find Jared. Please find our table and wait for me, okay?” he asked, touching her arm to let her know he was truly sorry. 

“Sure, I’ll find it…you just calm down, please. We’ll figure this out, we always do,” trying to soothe Jensen before he lost control. 

“Go, I’ll be here.”

It wasn’t the first time Jensen had been accused of infidelity. The man’s drunken words hit a nerve, though, and Jensen was about at the end of his rope trying to hide his true feelings for Jared from his family, friends, and co-workers; the world in general. 

Whispers about why Danneel never came to Vancouver except for these events, or went to an occasional convention to make an appearance with Jensen were starting to be more numerous, and it’s not like he hadn’t heard about them through the grapevine at the studio. Certain people “in the know,” had kept he and Jared informed of what was being said, and the rumor mill was about to get a lot busier once this got out. 

His wife wasn’t working, so why wasn’t she here with him? What was in LA that was more important than her marriage, and why did she only stay a few days then get on a plane back home? This was really going to get the tongues wagging, not to mention explaining it to his boss who would undoubtedly hear about it first thing in the morning. Sundays weren’t a day off, not with something like this. 

Jensen walked over to the buffet area, finally seeing Jared and Gen standing in the other line. He grabbed a plate of hors d’oeuvres to soak up the alcohol in his empty stomach, which by this time was doing flip flops from no food and just plain nerves. His head was beginning to pound so he hoped the food would take care of the growling and the headache at the same time. 

“Jared,” Jensen said loudly. 

Turning, Jared saw Jensen and grinned widely at him, raising a hand to say hello in his usual outgoing way, letting Jensen know he was holding his own in the sea of piranhas. 

“Hey man, did you find our table yet?” his voice booming so Jensen could hear him over the music. 

“Yeah, Dani’s over there waiting on us, come on, now,” his voice stern and purposeful.

“Okay, be there in a minute.” Jared saw the concern on Jensen’s face that he instantly worried about. 

“Gen, I’m going to sit down…get me some of the chicken and a potato with the works please,” Jared said hurriedly, letting her know he was stepping out of the line.

“Wait, where are you going? Gen asked incredulously, watching Jared walk away without even a backward glance. 

Jared made his way over to Jensen quickly, seeing the obvious concern on his face.

“Hey man what’s going on?” 

“Some asshole just about got his face smashed in. He’s drunk off his ass but that didn’t stop him from running his mouth.”

“What…what’d he say to you?” his brow creased in confusion. 

“I won’t get into it right now but this isn’t how I hoped this night would start out. He’s gone now but he said enough to get people talking.” 

“Okay, don’t worry about some idiot Jen, it’ll be okay, we’ll be okay. Let’s go sit down, eat something.”

“Yeah, lets,” Jensen said, hand cupping his mouth, the gesture one he’d had for years which always meant he was stressed out. 

Setting his plate down with a thump, he pulled the chair out and sat, muscles in his face twitching with anger. 

“I can’t believe that son of a bitch, who the hell does he think he is saying that shit to me in public?” 

“Jensen, I know you’re upset, but eat okay, then we’ll talk about it,” Jared said, trying to calm him down. 

Gen walked up carrying a plate of food piled high for Jared. 

“This should hold you for awhile, I hope,” she said with a tinge of sarcasm, placing it on the table in front of him. 

“I’ll just have some of yours if that’s okay. What’s with the faces…what did I miss?”

“It’s nothing Gen,” Dani said, patting the chair next to hers for Gen to sit down. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, but obviously something is wrong here. Jensen, I haven’t seen you look like that since Jared said he was marrying me.” 

Jensen glared at her across the table. 

“Gen if you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your mouth shut and eat. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.”

“Okay J, take a breath man, she’s only kidding,” Jared said trying to calm the situation before it got completely out of hand. 

“Well excuse me, I’ll just sit here and _chew_ ,” Gen snapped back. 

“I’ll tell you about it later Gen, and we should all just get a grip before things start flying across the room,” Dani said quietly, trying not to attract any further attention to their already awkward situation. 

“I agree,” Jensen said as he picked at his food, pushing it around the plate with his fork.

The conversation was strained, the four of them making small talk about the other guests and who was wearing what dress and whether or not the Cowboys would win the title this season. What started out as a pleasant evening had gone sour and Jensen was getting fed up with the entire situation. Between the bearding, the secrecy and the PR appearances, he’d had just about enough. Things weren’t improving, only getting worse.

The wait staff came around to clear the dishes from the table, offering to refill water glasses and asking for coffee orders. The awkwardness between them was evident to even the waiters, who exited quickly. Evidently they had heard about the drunken man’s comments to Jensen as well. 

“What a fun group they are,” one of them said to the other as they hurried back to kitchen. 

“This night could be interesting after all.” 

*

“I need to get some air, Jared, let’s take a walk." 

“Sure, I think it’s about time we did,” Jared nodded, anxious to find out what had happened earlier. 

“You ladies okay here by yourselves for a while?” he asked, pushing his chair out to stand. 

“I think we’ll manage, guys," Dani answered with a smirk. 

Jensen was already walking away, glancing back and nodding to let them know they’d be back later on. 

Only a few seconds after the men left, Gen blurted out, “Dani, what is Jensen’s problem? I know he doesn’t like me, but what the hell did I…” 

“It’s not you Gen. He had a run in with an asshole earlier and the guy said some things, very loudly…things that could cause trouble for Jensen and the rest of us. He seemed to know about our situation, or at least he made it sound that way.”

“How the hell does he know anything?” Gen asked, worrying with the wedding band on her finger, her other hand dropping to cover her ever growing belly. 

“Somebody let him in here tonight, somebody with an agenda. My guess is it’s one of these damn sleazy ass paps that hang around all the time. They’ll do anything to get a story these days." She knew that things in their world were about to change drastically. 

“Since you’re starting to show, it won’t be long before the truth comes out anyway. Jared wasn’t around when you got pregnant and it doesn’t take long for these people to figure things out. It’s a full time job for them to get dirt on anybody they can.”

“What a dick,” Gen said, her mouth hanging open in surprise. 

“Maybe we should leave?” 

“I think he's gone now and Jensen will handle it if he comes back. I don't want to leave yet, though. I haven’t had a chance to mingle and there is a guy here I want to talk to about a new series he’s got planned for next year. It’s a small part so if get it I can still be home in the evenings with you. Oh, and by the way, Jensen said things are all set up for us…we won’t have to worry about money, so win-win on everybody’s part." 

“Thank goodess for that at least,” Gen sighed. 

“I want this baby to have the best of everything, but mainly I want him to be in a stable loving home. Nothing like the one I grew up in.” 

“I know, and we’ll make it happen. How did your parents take the news about the baby? They know he’s not Jared’s, right?”

“They know I went with AI and don’t care why, just that I’m happy with the decision. My mother is just excited to be having a grand baby to spoil, and I’ll probably get sick of her being around," she laughed. 

"I’m not sure what Jared’s parents said, though, and I haven’t had a chance to ask him but I don’t think they will be as understanding as mine, not by a long shot…they didn’t want me marrying him in the first place. Those Texas folks can pretty brutal when it comes to protecting their family secrets.”

“Haha, can you imagine?” a devilish grin on Dani’s face as she spoke. 

"They're probably trying to figure out how to explain this one to the aunts, uncles, cousins and everybody else. Their son is gay and he’s been with Jensen for years, only married you for show but now you’re pregnant. I’d like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.” 

“I know,” Gen laughed, “just - oh my god, right?” 

“I imagine Jensen’s parents are counting the days until we get a divorce,” Dani said smugly. 

"His mother never liked me anyway, especially when she figured out I wasn’t some puppet she could control, but it’s not like Jensen kept the truth from them, though. He told them everything before we got married. The whole thing has been like a bad dream. But hey, I can think of worse ways to make a living, ya know?” 

“Hell yeah, definitely!” Gen agreed, raising her water glass to toast with Dani’s. 

Their friendship had grown over the past year and they’d spent a lot of time consoling each other while their husbands were working in Vancouver, finding solace from their “contracts” in each other’s arms. Their lives had finally begun to make sense, even though it was the last thing either of them thought would happen. 

“What did Jared say when you told him about us?” Dani asked, her eyes focused on Gen.

“Probably the same reaction as you got from Jensen, you know - what the fuck?” she laughed. 

“He was kinda in shock for about a minute…it was cute.”

Snickering at Gen, Dani thought about what Jensen had said to her. 

_“Whatever makes you happy is all I want for you. Go live your life and just remember if you need a friend, I’ll be here.”_

“He was very sweet about it…not what I expected at all. He’s still a little surprised that you and I are together, but I can’t blame him for that. We are exact opposites, ya know.”

“Yeah, I know we are, but you know the best thing to come out of all this is? We wouldn’t have met it if wasn’t for them. I mean they are great guys and all that, but they’re still men – and men get on my last fucking nerve.” 

Nearly choking on her water, Dani laughed out loud. 

“I know right?”

*

“Ladies, you look very cozy here all by yourselves,” the man spoke from behind them, a thick British accent in his voice. 

“Where are your handsome hubbies tonight?”

Startled by the question, they both turned to see Mark Sheppard grinning down at them. 

“Mark, it’s good to see you...I didn’t know you were here,” Dani exclaimed. 

"You remember Genevieve?” 

“Of course darling,” he answered, taking Gen’s hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. 

“You look absolutely glowing little lady. If I had to wager a guess, I’d say you have a bun in the oven. Does Jared know about this?”

Practically speechless, Gen stuttered, “Know about what?” 

There were two secrets she was keeping and she wasn’t sure which one he was referring to. 

“Why the baby obviously,” he said with a smirk. 

“If he doesn’t know then he’s not paying attention.”

“Oh he knows, b...but we haven’t shared it with anyone else but Jensen and Dani. I’d appreciate it if you’d keep this between us, okay?” a look of pure terror on her face. 

“We want to wait until we’re sure the baby’s okay before we announce it to the crazy world of Supernatural fans. You know how they can be…they’ll be having baby showers and sending us gifts by the truckload before he’s even born. We just want to have some control over the situation as long as we can.” 

“Oh, it’s a he?” A little baby moose, how adorable,” Mark replied, laughing. 

"Congratulations are in order then and I agree, those fan girls can be a bit demanding. You’ve just got to know how to play into their entitled little hands. Maybe suggest a charity they can donate to instead of showering you with baby booties and Onsies.” 

“Great idea Mark, thanks,” Gen answered as she considered the alternative. The suggestion made perfect sense and would solve at least one problem. 

“And also, thanks for not saying anything about the baby. We’re still getting used to the idea ourselves.” 

“No worries love, my lips are sealed. Now, where is that lanky husband of yours and his dashing costar? I want to say hello.” 

“Oh they’re around somewhere, probably getting a drink. They should be back soon,” Dani answered, glancing nervously around the room.

*

In a deserted hallway, Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm to get his attention. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on, Jensen?” 

“Dude, some idiot called me out in there, wanted to know if the honeymoon was over or some bullshit. Said it gets cold in Vancouver and how am I staying warm at night…in front of about fifty people.” 

“What the fuck?” Jared stared at him with disbelief. 

“Where’s the asshole? I’ll show him how to stay warm in a hospital room,” he huffed. 

“Trust me I wanted to lay him out myself, but he’s gone now, I think. Still he started something I don’t know if we can stop. I’m so sick of this shit…having to hide and sneak around. It’s wearing on me man, on us” Jensen said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Huh, yeah I hear that. My nerves are shot worrying about this baby and the rumors about you and me. People are starting to talk now about the baby not being mine. We gotta stop this before it gets out of control.”

“So you really wanna stop it?” Jensen shot back.

 

~~J2~~ 

The rooftop of the Sutton Place Hotel was quiet and private, and the cool night air had left the area vacant of guests and party goers. Digging in his pocket for a cigarette, Jensen lit up, glaring at Jared. 

“Well, go ahead I’m listening.” 

“Of course I wanna stop it, but how, man? At this point all we can do is keep playing the game…we can’t just give up after all we’ve worked for, Jen…not yet.”

“I’m so over it, fuck all of ‘em,” Jensen yelled into the darkness, waving his hands in disgust. 

“Is this how you want to live for months, even years longer Jay? I can’t do it anymore either…I say we tell all of ‘em to fuck off.”

Cupping Jensen’s face, Jared lowered his voice to a soft whisper. 

“Look at me Jen, I know how you feel babe, but we can’t…we just can’t right now. The baby…"

“Dammit Jay if you bring up that baby again I’m gonna lose it! That bitch is the reason we’re in this mess…her selfish ass couldn’t wait to get knocked up and I still can’t believe she went behind your back knowing she’d have you by the balls so you couldn’t deny the child,” Jensen grumbled, stomping out his cigarette. 

“Hey, look at me. You know after the baby’s born I’m gonna divorce her but I had to claim the baby as mine ‘cause of the damn network...our jobs depend on it,” Jared stammered, on the verge of tears. 

“Not to mention people in our families who don’t know anything about us being together. I dunno how this is gonna play out yet. It’s such a fucking real life soap opera, it just sucks.” 

“Tell me about it, and that’s another thing… the damn network. Who the hell are they to keep telling us what to do?” All the hoops we’ve had to jump through for them and the shit we’ve had to put up with…and we work our asses off for those sons a bitches…” 

“They’re the people who pay us to keep our private life private, not to mention do the job 14 fuckin’ hours a day!” Jared shot back. 

“We keep a lot of people working…they depend on us to keep our personal life out of the business part of it.”

“Dammit Jared, we’re like puppets and they’re pulling the strings. Shit on it,” Jensen fumed, turning away from Jared and walking to the edge of the rooftop.  


His anger had been building for months, ever since he’d talked Jared into marrying Genevieve; to go along with the wishes of management and PR people who said they had to do get married or risk losing everything. It was supposed to be for a short time, maybe a year or two at the most, just long enough to take the heat off of them and slow the rumors. What he hadn’t realized at the time was that he could possibly lose the one person he cared for the most. Jared was hanging on by a thread now and it was all his fault. 

“Look down there,” Jensen pointed to the street below. 

“Don’t you wanna be able to walk down the street without worrying about somebody seeing us and whispering about it or takin’ a picture and selling it the highest bidder? Clif and his pap buddies have got so much ammunition on us we could be outed tomorrow anyway. Why give ‘em the leverage anymore?”

“Because we have too, goddammit!” Jared shouted back. 

“I don’t like this bullshit anymore than you do. You think I don’t wanna yell it from the roof tops that I love you?”

Jensen turned to look at Jared, seeing the pain in his face; the defeat he couldn’t deny was wearing on him. Jared had lost weight since he found out about the pregnancy, not to mention the dark circles that were appearing. He realized at that moment he hadn’t stopped long enough in the past few months to really notice, to see the real effect all of it was having on his lover and best friend. 

“Baby, it’s okay, I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Jensen’s face turned soft but stern. 

“This whole fucked up situation has got me on edge and I didn’t mean to take it out on you, of all people. I’m sorry,” Jensen said again, putting his arms on Jared’s shoulders and laying his forehead against his. 

“I’m not mad at you, you know that right?” “I love you, too, so much.” 

Closing his eyes, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him in tight, the thought of letting him go like a knife through his heart. He knew what to do to calm Jensen, make him feel like he wasn’t alone in this; he had to make him smile. 

“Look, I know you’re pissed, I am too. You think I like living like this? But we can’t just call a press conference and announce “'Hey, we’re gay and in love and have been since Season 1, and oh by the way, the baby’s not mine,'” he snickered.  


Tilting his head in thought, Jared's tone turned serious. 

“What’s the worst that could happen anyway? We’d have to take the heat from the network, the fans who’ve always known about us would throw parties all over the world and the rest will get over it…we’ll survive and finally be free.”

“You might be onto something, Jay. You wanna do the talkin’ or should I?” Jensen laughed softly, his anger slowly melting away. 

“I just don’t want to lose you, ever.” 

“You ain’t getting’ rid of me that easy, Jen,” Jared said without hesitation. 

“We’re in this together, hell or high water you’re stuck with me.”

“Stuck with you huh? I like the sound of that,” Jensen said as he smiled up at him with a little wink. 

"I can think of a few ways to get stuck with you right now, maybe ease a little of this tension. I saw a little conference room on the way up here, had a nice cozy couch… wanna check it out?” Jensen smirked as he grasped Jared’s hand, leading him back towards the doorway. 

“Besides, I owe you some payback from earlier.” 

“Sounds good, I’m in,” Jared grinned, thankful that Jensen was starting to calm down and his plan had worked. They walked quickly through the doorway but then he released Jensen’s hand, glancing around nervously, still paranoid about being spotted as a couple. The little touches they share had become so comfortable that it was hard to remember to refrain in public. 

*

Walking down the corridor, they scoped the area for anyone who might see them. Noticing a security camera, Jensen motioned to Jared to head down the hall so he could let him in the door on the other side of the room. They’d gotten used to these tricks when needed, to outsmart the eyes which were constantly on them day and night. The cameras had timers that would switch from hallway to hallway every 15 seconds, just enough time for a quick maneuver. Since Jared used to live in the building, he’d become friends with the head of security who’d given him a tour a few years ago. He was glad of that, since the anticipation of again having sex in public with Jensen was driving him mildly insane. 

Opening the conference room door from the inside, Jensen wasted no time grabbing Jared around the waist and pushing the door closed. 

“I think I made it just in time,” Jared said with a grin, his body pinned to Jensen’s. 

“Yes, you did,” Jensen’s voice was low and gravely, the heat of it had Jared’s knees going weak. 

“I’m ready for my payback now, been waitin’ too long.” Jared’s voice was deep with lust, hands roaming to loosen Jensen’s tuxedo pants. 

“God I can never resist you when you’re like this, so hot.” 

Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth kissing him almost brutally. Jared returned the intensity, each battling for control. The kiss was akin to the real battle they were fighting with the outside world. Who would win and who would lose was up for grabs. Hands moved lower, rubbing and grinding against each other, wanting friction, wanting control. Jackets and shirts came off, left to wherever they fell. 

“My turn… to run the show… lover.” Jensen kissed Jared softly, teeth nipping at his lower lip, then hungrily like he would starve if not for the taste of his sweet mouth, sucking Jared’s tongue like he couldn’t get enough. 

“Wan' you…want your gorgeous cock in my mouth,” Jensen groaned. 

“Then…quit talking…ahhh…and take it.” 

“So you’re begging now hmm?” Jensen sighed into his mouth, loosening the belt and lowering the zipper of Jared’s slacks, hand slowly stroking his swollen length. 

“Love it when you beg,” Jensen teased. He was getting a little payback as well as giving it. Jared already had Jensen’s pants down around his ankles, jerking him slowly, loving the muted groans he was hearing from him. 

Stepping out of his pants, Jensen guided Jared to the couch, easing him down in the darkened room, only a sliver of light coming in from under the doorway. Jensen knelt down, the muted light just enough to see the blissful look on Jared’s face as he leaned back, eyes glazed with passion. Jensen licked gently over his balls, sucking one then the other into his mouth.

Fingertips brushed over a nipple, then lower over Jared’s smooth chest, exploring the flat of his belly and jut of his hip like a map he knew by heart. Grazing the tip of Jared’s cock with his thumb, he smoothed the head with pre come from the tender slit. 

“You know I always got your back babe," Jensen said not as a question, but as reassurance for Jared. 

“I’m gonna take care a’ you, never let you down,” he whispered as he stroked Jared’s cock slowly, kissing the head gently, savoring the flavor on his tongue. 

“Mmmm…you taste so fucking good. Could do this forever…want your come shooting down my throat. Gonna give it to me, Jay?”

Jensen’s voice was low as he sucked the crown into his mouth then released the swollen flesh to drop to Jared’s belly, kissing and nipping along the shaft. There was nothing more intoxicating than giving Jared head and he was drunk with it, wanting nothing more than to hear his lover moaning and begging. Jensen fisted his own cock, stroking slowly with darkened eyes watching Jared’s face, seeing the pleasure outlining his features. 

“Yeah I’m gonna give it to you… _mother fuck,_ Jensen, your _mouth…nghhh._ ” 

That sound. The grunt from Jared that pushes Jensen over the edge every damn time sent heat rolling through his body, orgasm coiling low in his belly. A rush rolled from his chest to his balls, pleasure overtaking his own senses. His fisted hand slipped and slid faster over his cock, balls pulling up tight as he came, pulsing thick and warm over his fingers and onto the floor. Never missing a stroke, he sucked Jared hard, knowing the love he was giving was cherished and never taken for granted. If there was one thing Jensen could control, it was this. 

Jared huffed out a breath, sliding farther down to lay on the couch, long legs stretching out to give Jensen easier access. A wave of heat rolled through him and he wouldn’t last much longer with Jensen’s tongue and mouth working its magic, those luscious lips wrapped around him. He grasped the sides of Jensen’s head, urging him to go faster, to take him deeper. 

_" _Oh god"_ …Jared grunted again as Jensen sucked and swallowed against the head, pulling up and twisting under the swollen crown before taking him all the way in again. His cock jerked against Jensen’s throat a second before coming hard, spurting hot come into Jensen’s warm, soft mouth. Jensen gently sucked and pumped, swallowing down each drop before pressing a tender kiss to the leaking tip, licking his lips as he pulled away. _

“God you’re gorgeous when you come,” Jensen licked into Jared's mouth, letting him have a taste. 

“Yessss," Jared hissed, and "Fuck I love your mouth.”

He pulled Jensen up to lay with him, to bask in the glow of each other for a few more minutes. They kissed gently, sweetly, no longer a battle of wills, just enjoying the comfort of each other’s arms.

The love between them, whether spoken or not, was like a dance they’d done so many times but never tired of. This was what they knew would hold them together as one in a world trying to tear them apart. 

*

They dozed for a few minutes, not caring what was going on beyond the door till the silence was broken. Somewhere in the room, a cell phone buzzed loudly and the reality of life crept back in. 

“Guess we’ve been missed,” Jensen groaned, standing to turn on the lamp next the couch. 

“Damn what time is it?” 

“It’s getting late, we’ve been gone awhile.”  


Jared sighed, searching the room for his clothes that were starting to become more of an annoyance than anything else. 

“Why did we wear these damn things again?” he grinned at Jensen who was reaching for his pants and shoes. 

“There are way too many clothes to keep up with…cuff links, cumberbund, freakin’ ties. I know why they call ‘em monkey suits,” Jared huffed. 

“Uh, because we look sexy and hot?” Jensen grinned at him as he pulled his pants on. 

“But yeah, I’d rather have these things off permanently, sooner the better.”

“I hear that, babe. Let’s get back and say our goodbyes. Remind me not to do this PR stuff again for awhile, ok?” Jared said with a yawn. 

Glancing at his phone, Jensen saw the name “Dani” come up with the message light blinking. 

“She’s probably getting paranoid, thinking I ditched her. Guess we’d better get back down there before she calls in the cops to search for us. I can hear her now telling them we got kidnapped by a crazy bunch of fan girls, haha!” 

“She hates them with a passion but I don’t get why because they pay her pretty damn good, ya know?” 

“Hell yeah, they do…both of ‘em get paid pretty damn good.” 

“And ya’ know, we’ve gotta stop all this public sex. Why haven’t we done this before?” Jensen smirked at Jared, knowing that it would be a hard habit to break since it was the thrill of it that made it so hot.

“I’m already lookin’ forward to the next time,” Jared answered with a sly grin.

“You’re a naughty boy Mr. Padalecki, “ _A dirty white boy,”_ he sang, “but I kinda love you for it. You can have me anytime, anywhere.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, sexy ass."

*

Punching a text into his phone to Dani, “I’ll be there in a few minutes – J,” Jensen stepped into his shoes and smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket. 

“I gotta stop by the john on the way out, wait for me in the hall, okay?”

He winked at Jared as they exited the conference room through separate doors.

Jared attempted to fix his tie in the mirror next to the elevator.  


“Damn thing.” he grumbled. 

After a few minutes, Jensen found Jared glaring at the mirror, fumbling with his tie. 

Snickering, Jensen moved Jared’s hands out of the way.  


“Here, I’ll do it,” 

Good thing I’ve got you around…it’s not all about the sex ‘ya know.” Jared grinned brightly, dimples prominent. 

“That’s two things…oh, and my cooking, so that’s three,” Jensen nodded with a smirk. 

“Haha, okay. Definitely that.” 

They both stepped into the elevator and Jensen pushed the button for the Ballroom, leaning against the railing as it started down. Jensen gave Jared a sideways glance.  


“Ya know…love in an elevator is like nothing else, at least that’s what Steven Tyler says. Maybe next time we decide to go public, an elevator would be perfect.”  


Jared was in awe, wondering how his insatiable boyfriend would ever get enough of him. 

* 

On the way down, the elevator stopped on the 13th floor and as the doors opened, a man stepped in, mumbling to himself and struggling to stand. 

“Oh shit, you’re still here?” Jensen gasped, his face draining of its color. 

“I thought I told you to get the fuck out.”

“You get the fuck out, I live here, asshole,” the man slurred back, his eyes straining to see who he was talking to. 

“Oh, it’s you, the pretty boy from the Gala.” 

Jared stepped closer to the stranger.  


“Jensen, you know this guy?”

“No he doesn’t know me, but I know him, and you too, tall boy… Man you are freakin’ tall you know that?” he said as he grabbed at the elevator railing. 

“Guess the stories are true...so are you the top or the bottom in this relationship, cause I would think top."

Jared fumed, grabbing him by his collar, pushing him against the wall. 

“Is this the guy you told me about Jen?” Jared glared, his hand curling into a fist. 

“Hey okay, I’m jus…joking man, no need to get your panties in a twist,” he flinched, cowering away from Jared.

“Jared don’t…he’s not worth it man, and yeah he’s the one who can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. This ain’t a joke you fucker! Who’ve you been talkin’ to, and don’t say nobody cause I’ll beat it out of you myself if you don’t tell me” Jensen growled, pushing Jared out of the way. 

“Why should I tell you anything…you’re not paying me to talk or to shutup, uhh, and in case you didn’t know, money talks and shit walks Mr. Ackles. Why don’t you talk to your big bald friend…he might can answer some questions for you, being that ya’ll are such good friends and all.” 

Jared's his face grew red with anger.  


“Clif? He got you into the Gala tonight? That son of a bitch!”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Pada…lecki,” the man slurred again, still cowering, but daring Jared to actually hit him.

~~J2~~ 

Jensen pushed the emergency button and the elevator came to an abrupt stop. 

Jared glared as he tightened his grip on the man’s jacket.  


“What’s your name man? I wanna know who I’m about to put into traction.”

“Duuuude calm down, I’m not the one you should be…pissed at remember? Name’s Richards…Keith Richards. I’m really famous…don’t you recognize me?” he laughed again. 

“I know you ain’t gonna hit me cause you’d go to jail in a New York minute and then what? You’d have a lot of explainin’ ta do to the boss man.” 

“Very funny you piece ‘a shit…I’ll deal with you later,” Jared spat, releasing him and backing away into a corner, rubbing his eyes in frustration. 

Cornering Jared, Jensen claimed his attention, grabbing his face to focus on him. 

“Man just calm down…he’s not the one we should be pissed at right now anyway,” he said quietly, reaching to push the down button. 

“I know, but still he’s doing Clif’s dirty work…the bastard,” Jared huffed. 

As the doors opened at the Ballroom level, they could hear music and muffled chatter from down the hallway as the Gala continued. Jensen peered out, looking around for anyone in the area who could overhear them before they got off the lift. 

Pushing his way past Jensen, ‘Richards’ stuttered, “Like I said, ask baldy…he’s got the answers to your questions, ‘n I’m going to the bar…see ‘ya round, suckers.” 

“You’d better hope not,” Jared said in a low voice, clenching his jaw, trying to remain calm. 

Stepping off, Jensen pulled Jared to a side hallway, his eyes glancing nervously around the area. 

“Man I knew Clif was a sleaze bag but he’s gone too far this time if he set this up. Can we believe this guy or is he just running off at the mouth?” 

Jared paced the hallway nervously.  


“Dude you saw how drunk he is, I don’t think he cares what he says or even if he’ll remember it tomorrow…I think he was telling the truth. Clif paid him to drop something and he did it, but what’s he got to gain by it?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine Jay and I don’t get it either. The asshole’s got it made. All I can think is that he got a better deal, one that has more money and perks than he’s gettin’ already. Should’ve known this would happen with all the shit he’s pulled and now he doesn’t care whether we pay him to keep his mouth shut or not.” 

“We’ve never done a damn thing to him though, why the sudden about face?” Jared said, racking his brain for an explanation. 

"Ya know, I’m starting to think things really are out of control Jensen. We gotta do something…I know Clif is a sleazebag but still…”

“I know, and we’ll deal with him, we’ll deal with all of this, tonight. Time to come clean.”  


The conviction in Jensen’s voice left little question of where his thoughts were headed. 

“Yeah right, I’ll get my PR guy on the phone and we’ll do the press conference out front on the steps,” Jared said jokingly. 

“You can’t be serious…here? Tonight?”  


Jensen retorted, the look on his face saying it all. 

“Why not man? We’ve already got a captive audience…don’t need a damn press conference. Now’s the time. We can’t keep living like this.”  


Jared’s face reflected the concern of reality; weighing the options they might be facing. 

“I dunno man. Think about this Jen… if we come out we’ll have a hard time getting work in that fucked up town. Can we give that up? And all those people on the show depend on us…”

Jensen pleaded.  


“We’ve talked about this a dozen times Jay…we’ll be fine…the folks on the set will get over it and get other jobs if we get canceled and the family that doesn't know will learn to deal...It’s us I’m worried about. How long do we have to keep up this charade, letting everybody else run our lives? It’ll be worth it, are you with me?” 

Jared’s brow creased with worry, then a sense of relief washed over him like a warm summer rain, his face relaxing into a tranquil expression of acceptance. 

Taking a deep breath, Jared nodded to Jensen.  


“Okay…I’m ready, I’ve been fuckin’ ready for a long time,” Jared sighed heavily, as if a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“Very liberating, huh, Jay?” Jensen’s smile told him it was time to take that control they so desperately wanted. 

“I think you know the answer to that one. What’s the plan?”

“Don’t worry…just follow my lead and we’ll figure it out as we go, but we’ll do it together…you trust me?”  


“Of course, Jen...always.”

He then nodded to Jared, pointing towards the Ballroom. The hallway ahead of them held the light at the end of tunnel, the final steps towards a new life. Each was lost in their own thoughts for a few moments, the reality of what they were about to do flowing through them like a breath of fresh air.  


This moment, the one they had waited years for was about to happen, finally.  


* 

They made their way to the Ballroom, smiling and shaking hands with a few guests they hadn’t seen earlier, making the usual conversations about work and life. Jensen was getting some looks from the gossipers who were still wondering about the incident earlier, but he just nodded and walked on past, ignoring the stares and curious looks. On the dance floor, happy couples moved together, smiling and whispering in each other’s ears. Little did those folks know, they were about to witness something very few people get to see.  


 *

Both Jensen and Jared had been called into the network president’s office recently for a conversation of a delicate matter. There was talk about them being seen outside of work; huddling together in quiet corners of restaurants or bars in Vancouver on several occasions. They had both paid off the spies to keep their mouths shut but it still hadn’t kept the rumors from reaching the ears of higher ups. Clif’s secrets had been leaked, conveniently or not, to the wrong ears. 

Playing brothers on a TV show lead to questions of just how close they really were in real life, insinuations about incest had lead the show’s producers to take Sam and Dean in a less brotherly direction since their obvious codependency and closeness was being noticed by the viewing audience. Some had gone as far as sending emails to the show runner voicing their concerns. If it turned out the two stars playing these characters had more than a good friendship, that issue would cause problems that couldn’t be fixed with writing, and it would be the end to the show. 

Reassuring the president that they would ‘behave themselves’ left them feeling like scolded children, as if their lives were nothing more than a commodity to be held for ransom. That, on top of everything else made them more determined than ever have the final say in the direction their lives would take, once and for all.  


* 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Jensen whispered, holding Jared’s arm as he headed to the table where Dani and Gen were waiting. 

“Damn did you two get lost? I was gonna call the cops to send out search party for you,” Dani grinned at them, sipping the last of her wine. 

“Gen’s in the bathroom, but I think she’s ready to head home and me too, can we go now?”

“We’ll be leaving soon enough. Have you seen Clif tonight?” Jensen asked as he scanned the room. 

“Yeah, I saw him a little while ago heading into the auction area…figured he was here to pick us up and was wasting time. What’s up?” 

Jensen grinned as he and Jared sat down, avoiding her side eye looks, glancing at each other with confidence and determination.  


“You’ll see.” 

“Why don’t you two get a room, geez!” 

“No need sweetie, we’re good for awhile,” Jensen sneered, shutting down her sarcasm with a wink. After a few minutes Gen showed up, grumbling about being tired and her feet aching. Not even 4 months pregnant and she was already whining about it. 

“Guess you need to quit wearing those damn five inch heels, huh Gen?” Jensen said as he stood up. 

“Bite me, Jensen.” 

Ignoring her, he leaned into Jared and whispered, “I’ll be right back.”  


He weaved around the side of the dance floor over to the D.J.’s booth, speaking to him quietly to avoid drawing attention to himself. 

“Aww he’s going to request a song for the four of us to dance too, how sweet,” Gen said sarcastically. 

"I’m too tired to dance, can’t we just go now?” 

Jared kept his eyes on Jensen, watching his every move.  


“No, we’re not leaving yet, there’s something we’ve gotta do first.”  


“Uh, okay,” Gen sighed.  


“What are they up too, Dani?” 

“You got me sweetie. I’m wondering the same thing.”

A photographer stopped Jensen, asking to take his picture for the adoring public to see in on the front page in the morning. He declined, telling him he’d have plenty of pictures shortly. Walking back to the table, Jensen smiled at Jared, nodding as he sat down. 

“Okay ladies, listen up, Jared and I have made a decision and we think you’ll be really happy…and shocked.”

“What are you talking about?” they said in unison. 

He leaned in to the center of the table, drawing Jared, Genevieve and Danneel in so they could hear him. 

“Well, you know how we’ve all been living this lie…the marriages, the contracts, the bullshit public appearances, all that….it’s over.” “We,” Jensen said as he took Jared’s hand, “are over it.”

A silence fell over the room as the music stopped, the dancers all came to a stand still wondering what had happened. Jensen stood up, pulling Jared up with him in a soft embrace, his arm around his waist, guiding him to the center of the dance floor. Onlookers stopped in their tracks, turning towards the two men, eyes wide with surprise. Couples moved away, opening up the floor to only them. 

“Oh my God, they’re really doing it!” Dani squealed in Gen’s ear as she squeezed her hand under the table. 

“I can’t fucking believe it, they’re really doing it,” she repeated, grabbing Gen’s arm to follow her to the edge of the dance floor. 

“Holy shit,” Gen stuttered out, “I can’t even…” 

Jensen spoke with confidence and determination. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we need your attention for just a few minutes ‘cause we’d like to make an announcement.”  


He paused and took a deep breath as every eye in the room focused on he and Jared. 

“For those of you who don’t know us, this is Jared Padalecki and I’m Jensen Ackles, and we play brothers on a little show called Supernatural. It’s filmed here in Vancouver and we’re in our seventh season.” 

Putting their arms around each other, Jensen continued. 

“This may come as a shock to some of you…others maybe not. You see, we are in love…we’ve been together since Season 1, and oh yeah,” making quotes with fingers, “his ‘wife’s’ pregnant, but the baby’s not his.” “And," Jensen said as he raised a finger, “if you don’t like it there’s the door, but don’t forget to make a huge donation on your way out. Thanks for your attention.”  


He then motioned to the D.J. across the room. 

Gasps of surprise wove through the Ballroom, mouths gaped open in shock to what they were witnessing. Groups of people clapped, some whistled; others shook their heads in disbelief. Cameras were clicking, video was being recorded; it was too late now, no turning back. 

Facing each other they stood together, not an inch of space between them. Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear.  


“This is for you, babe."  


Wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck, he looked into the beautiful eyes that held the other half of his soul, and grinned. Jared’s arms moved around Jensen’s waist like he’d done countless times before, the movement as natural as breathing. 

The music started. A song Jensen had loved since he first heard it in Nashville last summer; Blake Shelton’s God Gave Me You. He’d known as soon as he heard the words it was 'their' song. They moved together as one, listening to each word as the truth poured out from the verses. 

_God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton_

I’ve made a mess of me  
The person that I’ve been lately  
Ain’t who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me  
And watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it’s true  
God gave me you  
Gave me you

Other guests moved to the dance floor, feeling the love in the air and not thinking twice about the two men who were so caught up in each other they may as well have been alone. The two waiters who had worked their table earlier glanced at each other and joined the dance, holding each other close. 

“I told you this would be an interesting night after all,” one said to the other, not caring who saw them, “and you lost the bet.” 

 

There’s more here than what we’re seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You’ll always be love’s great martyr  
And I’ll be the flattered fool  
And I need you

“Thank you Jen, it’s perfect.” Jared sighed into Jensen’s ear, “like you.” 

“You’re my everything, love you,” Jensen said, and as they danced together, a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” as he wiped the tear away and across Jared’s lips with his fingertip. Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s. “You too,” he said softly as he kissed him. 

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it’s true  
God gave me you  
On my own I’m only  
Half of what I could be  
I can’t do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it’s true  
God gave me you, gave me you.  
He gave me you. 

As the song ended, Jensen pulled away from Jared, reaching into the inside coat pocket of his tuxedo, tucking a ring into his palm. He slowly lowered himself down to one knee, taking Jared’s right hand in his. The crowd parted, all eyes on them as a hush again fell over the Ballroom. 

Jensen placed the ring between his thumb and index finger and looked up to Jared, his voice cracking slightly from the overwhelming emotion running through him as he spoke. 

“Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists. When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence. *  


Jared Padalecki, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?” 

Jared’s face flushed with pride as he gazed at Jensen, his heart beating so fast he could hear blood thrumming in his ears. A huge grin spread across his face as he answered. 

“Yes, Jensen Ackles, I will marry you…C’mere.” 

He pulled Jensen up, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He could die on the spot and never need another breath to make his life complete. 

A collective cheer went up. Claps, handshakes and slaps on the back for these two men who’d taken back their freedom in front of the entire world. 

Photographers and paps had already started texting contacts and making deals to sell pictures and videos of the entire scene. Nothing like this had ever happened in Vancouver before. The “Js” were going to make them a boatload of money after all, and as soon as the news hit Youtube and Twitter, the world would know the truth. 

Some of the guests and paps swarmed around Dani and Gen, still reeling from what they’d heard just a few minutes before. 

“Gen, you’re pregnant and Jared’s not the baby daddy? Who is it? Boy or girl? What’s the due date? Aren’t you two married to these guys?”

Stunned by the sudden attention, Gen and Dani stood in silence, not sure what to do or say, just wanting to get away from the questions. 

“Whoa people, leave the ladies alone, now’s not the time,” Jared interrupted, coaxing Gen and Dani to follow them out. 

“Ah, Jared come on man, give us something!” 

“And congrats to you and Jensen...that was something to see, so thanks!” 

“I think you folks have quite enough material for one night…can we just have some privacy now?” Jensen answered abruptly, effectively shutting them up. 

As the four of them approached the exit, Clif was waiting by the door, leaning against the pillar with a smug smile on his face. 

“Well that was entertaining…glad I was here to see you finally do it,” he said arrogantly. 

Jensen crossed him arms, keeping his temper in check. 

“You know something, Clif? Instead of punching you in the face, we just wanna say thanks for doing us a really big favor tonight. We couldn’t have done it without you, but don’t think we’ll forget about you, big guy.” 

Jared added “But just for good measure, fuck you and the horse you rode in on….oh, and you’ll be hearing from our lawyers tomorrow.”  


They turned and walked outside, the very first steps to their new life of freedom. 

_*Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists. When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence. ~ Edmond and Jules de Goncourt  
_

~~J2~~ 

The cool air gripped them as they walked out without looking back, huddling together, ignoring the lingering stares and even some taunts being shouted at them by unseen faces. Not everyone was going to be happy about the news once it got out. Family members and friends who knew the truth would be ecstatic; others would have questions and disappointment. 

“Well kiss my ass! I never thought you’d do it like this!” Danneel squealed.  


"Goddamn that was awesome!” 

“Yeah, that was somethin’… took some big ass balls,” Gen agreed as she stopped on the street and spun around facing Jensen and Jared. 

“But what possessed you to do that tonight…are you crazy?” 

“Crazy like a fox sweetheart, we saw an opportunity and we took it," Jensen snapped back as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Dani who was noticeably shivering. 

“Come on."  


Jensen took Jared’s hand, pulling him down a side street, a full moon illuminating the now crystal clear sky. Dani and Gen followed, anxious to get answers to their ‘husband’s’ unexpected revelation. 

“Don’t worry Gen, you’re all set so that baby will be well taken care of…it’s not like we didn’t have a plan in place for this one day, it just came sooner than we thought.” 

“Yeah Jared told me about that, and I…I mean we, really appreciate it,” she said as she looked to Danneel. 

“Jared’s a lucky guy and so are you Jensen. I hope it all works out for you guys and I really mean that,” Genevieve sniffled, tears running down her face. The entire ordeal of marrying Jared and being his ‘wife’ had been hanging over her for too long and now the relief of it being over was a bit overwhelming, besides the fact that her hormones were in overdrive. Jared wrapped his arm around her, speaking softly to try and calm her down. 

Dani dug into her tiny purse, searching for her pack and lighter.  


“I need a cigarette…or maybe a joint. Fuck! This is a lot to process right now. Where’s my goddamn lighter? But seriously Jensen you could’ve given us some kind of warning you know, before tonight?” 

“Whoa cool your jets Dani, take some deep breaths. We didn’t plan it, it just kinda' happened. And it’s none of my business but you know you gotta give up the smokes when the kid comes along, right?” Jensen smirked as he dug a lighter of his pocket and lit the cigarette hanging from her lips. 

“And the language needs some improvement ‘cause kids pick up on that shit quick ‘ya know.”

“Pfft I know…maybe I’ll just smoke outside, okay?” 

“No skin off my nose sweetie, it’s her you gotta worry about not me,” Jensen pointed his finger at Gen who was wiping her nose and walking away from the smoke. She’d told Dani the smell made her nauseous but she hadn’t quite got the message yet and it was a sore subject. 

Jensen nodded to Gen, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Did I tell you she’s kinda high maintenance?” 

“Shut up Jensen! We’ll figure it out but right now we’ve got bigger problems. How are you gonna explain this to your boss and…” 

Jared’s phone rang, interrupting Dani’s nervous ramblings. The video of the proposal and dance had gone viral and the network had gotten calls wanting an explanation. The fans on Twitter had shut down the social network, clogging it with retweets of the video, not to mention the "WTFs?” or “I KNEW IT” in just about every tweet. 

“Here we go, should I answer it?” he mumbled to himself then glanced at Jensen.

They hadn’t even had time to think about the aftermath of what just happened but had discussed how to handle the powers that be when they finally claimed their freedom. This may have changed the scenario slightly, and they knew the higher ups wouldn’t be at all happy with their sudden declaration of love in such a public setting. It’s not like corporate didn’t know about them, but they kept them on that short leash and turned a blind eye as long as the ratings were good and the advertising money was still rolling in. 

“Answer it, Jared, but don’t let him bully you. Just say you’ll call him tomorrow and hang up. Besides he can’t fire us right now, we’ve got a season to finish and he knows that.” 

The phone continued to ring and Jared answered, the voice on the other end booming through the speaker. 

“What the fuck did you just do? Is this a joke? I thought I told you to keep a low profile and keep it in the closet…and you do this?” 

“Um, sorry Mr. Pedowitz we can’t talk right now but if you have any human decency at all you’ll think about what we just did and try to understand…we’ll call you tomorrow, gotta go now.”

The network president was still yelling as Jared ended the call and quickly changed his voice mail message. _"Hey this is Jared. Jensen and I are fine and we’ll be in touch soon; leave a message, thanks.”_

He put the phone in silent mode, knowing the calls and texts wouldn’t stop all night long. 

“Holy shit he’s pissed.” Jared pocketed his phone and paced the sidewalk, running both hands through his hair nervously. 

“Understatement dude,” Jensen shook his head, changing his voice message then turning off his phone. 

“Dani, you and Gen turn your phones off, please. You can call everyone later and let ‘em know you’re alright…tell them every damn thing if you want to. It’s time we get it all out in the open so they can deal and move on.”  


Gen whimpered.

“How’re we gonna get home? Clif was like, our ride…ya know?” 

“We’ll get a cab.” Jensen searched the area for cab services waiting for drunken guests to leave the Gala. Just then a black stretch limo drove up to the curb, the tinted window lowering slowly. 

“You folks need a lift somewhere?” a man with a bristly English accent asked, tilting his head as he invited them to get in. 

“Mark! I’ve always loved you man,” Jared grinned, opening the door for the group to climb in to the warmth and comfort of the car. After they settled in, the car pulled away and sped up the street past the Sutton Place Hotel.

“My driver will take you home, are you still at the same address?" 

“Yeah, same place,” Jared nodded. 

Mark instructed the driver. “6119 South Granville Street, please,” then raised the glass to give them privacy.  


“Thanks for saving us from a cab ride man…we kinda fired our asshole driver,” Jensen said as he reached to shake Mark Sheppard’s hand. 

“No worries chap, glad to do it. Besides, you lads and ladies needed a quick getaway and I’m more than happy to oblige…and I won’t tell a soul. You crazy kids had quite a night, didn’t you?” 

“Best night ever.” Jensen's joy practically burst through his smile. He sank back into the seat then sighed with relief, though a tinge of worry was just starting to creep in.  


Jensen looked anxiously Jared who was smiling ear to ear. 

“I still can’t believe we did that…did we really just do that?”  


“We did it babe, and I can’t believe how good it feels…why did we wait so long?” 

Mark interrupted “I’ve got an answer for that big guy. It’s called self preservation and it’s a slippery slope to happiness or despair, so take care with what you do next. I’m proud of you for finally coming out of the closet…it was very dark in there, wasn’t it? And by the way, I’ve known for awhile about the two of you…I’m very perceptive if you hadn’t noticed.” 

Jared and Jensen traded glances, wondering how many others in the business knew their secret. 

“Wait, you knew?” Dani questioned him, staring daggers through Mark. 

“Of course I did. Anyone with eyes knows the truth…or the ones who are really looking, that is. I commend you ladies for being such good sports and marrying these two. It can’t have been easy to keep up this charade for so long. So boys, Clif had you by the short and curlies?”

“Yeah, and he’s in for a big surprise tomorrow. He’ll never work in this town or any town for that matter unless he’s a greeter at Walmart! The bigger they are the harder they fall, literally," Jared snorted, remembering all the shit man who called himself their 'bodyguard' had put them through. 

“That lard ass will hit so hard the ground’s gonna shake and we’ll be the ones laughing, not him,” Jensen boasted. 

“Well Clif may be an asshole but he’s still got connections. I wouldn’t count him out just yet. He hasn’t held his position this long for no reason.”  
Jensen searched Mark’s face for clarification. 

“We’ve heard things about him, but what do you know, Mark?”  


“I know that he’s in several pockets in this town as well as L.A., some of whom are paying your salary. Let’s just say nothing sticks to him, until now maybe.” 

“Damn he must have pictures of people with animals or some shit,” Jared mused, but felt his anger rising again. 

“There’s gotta be a way to bring him down.” 

“I say you lay low, let him self destruct all on his own. He’s got just enough rope now to hang himself and what he did tonight will tighten the noose. I was there when his drunken friend let loose on you Jensen…I heard the entire nasty episode and I’ll back you up if you need a character witness. Just let the higher ups deal with Clif and he’ll fade away into oblivion, broke and alone…a fitting end in my humble opinion,” Mark said smugly. 

“You’re probably right Mark but we’ll still be making some calls tomorrow just in case. I’m just glad we won’t have to look at his fat face first thing in the morning ever again." 

“Thank God for that.” Jared agreed with Jensen, his own thoughts of the past three years coming to the surface. Seeing Clif take a fall was at the top of his “to do” list.  


Mark looked to Gen, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“I won’t pry about the baby, but people are going to talk now, wanting to know what the situation is there. Hope you’ve got a good explanation.” 

“The only thing they need to know is the baby is wanted and will be loved. How he came about is none of their business.” 

“Fair enough, darling, I agree, and don’t forget to line up that charity for donations in his name. That’s one lucky little bugger you’ve got in there.” 

“Yes he is, thank you again, Mark."  


She glanced down to her belly, wondering what the next few days would hold for them. 

“Donations? Huh…St. Jude’s,” Jared said without even thinking. 

“That’s a great idea, we’ll do it.” 

The car pulled into the parking garage under the apartment building, coming to a stop at the elevators. 

“Remember, call me anytime and I’ll be there, and I believe we’ve got some work coming up if I’m not mistaken, taking care of those Leviathans?”

“Thanks Mark, really. We’ll talk soon,” Jensen smiled with appreciation as he opened the door to step out. 

“Later Mark,” Jared shook his hand and helped the girls exit the car. The limo pulled away leaving the four alone in the parking garage. 

“Man, it’s good to be home,” Jensen shrugged with a sigh. 

“If you two need anything call the concierge because we don’t want to be disturbed tonight." He winked at Jared as he pushed the 'up' button. 

“We’ll be fine I’m sure,” Dani said as they entered the lift. 

“I need to get Gen to bed, she’s exhausted. You guys enjoy your first night of freedom, you’ve earned it. Oh and Jensen…you kicked ass with that proposal. I was kinda jealous of Jared for a minute,” she snickered at them.

“Haha it was pretty awesome right? Been playing it over in my head for a long time now and it couldn’t have gone any better,” he nodded, taking Jared’s hand and admiring the ring he placed there just a short while ago. 

“Blew me away too,” Jared smiled, reliving the moment that changed his life forever. 

“Goodnight ladies…tomorrow’s gonna be a brand new day for all of us,” Jensen smiled as the door opened.  


* 

It was after midnight when they finally got to the apartment. Jensen pushed the key card into the lock, they entered and Jared pressed the code for the security alarm, set the deadbolt and latched the chain. Turning on a lamp he headed straight to the bar, setting two glasses on the counter. 

“Want a drink?”

“Yeah, scotch…and make it a double,” Jensen answered, removing his jacket and sinking into the plush chaise lounge by the window. His thoughts were racing; finally having a chance to think about the past few hours the adrenaline rush was draining away and it left him feeling anxious, worried. 

“Damn Jared did I just fuck everything up…I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…I shouldn’t have proposed to you like that. Fuck, what did I do?” he blurted out. 

“Are you kidding me Jen? It was fucking perfect! It’s not like I was running away from you ya know…I was right there the whole time. We did this, not just you, okay?” 

Handing Jensen his drink, Jared sat down beside him, clinking his glass with Jensen’s. 

“To us babe, we fuckin’ did it.” 

Rubbing his hand over his face, Jensen nodded and downed his scotch. 

“We did it alright. I dunno man, I’m just so used being paranoid about every damn thing we do, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. It’s hard for me to, you know, relax…s’gonna take some gettin’ used to.” 

Taking Jensen’s glass, Jared moved closer, consoling him.  


“Look at me Jensen, we knew this day would come and it has. Don’t worry, we’ll figure all this out but for now let’s just enjoy it, okay?” 

“How do you always do that?” Jensen smiled at him. 

“What?” Jared answered, leaning in to touch his cheek. 

“Keep me from losing my shit, that’s what.” 

“I only do for you what you do for me, babe.”  


* 

The bedroom is a haven of all their favorite things, a collection of memories and promises yet to come. Expressionist paintings hang on the walls, movies are stacked by the big screen TV, floor to ceiling shelves hold first editions and newer versions of books. Other momentos from their years together cover every surface; it's a place they can be themselves surrounded by everything they love. The king size bed is strewn with plush navy blue pillows and a thick down comforter of solid white with blue pin stripes, a gift from someone in their close circle of friends in Vancouver. This room is their solace; all worries are left at the door and it's off limits to everyone except them. 

Soft candlelight flickered across the shadows as they undressed each other. Ties, shirts, slacks, socks came off one by one, taking time between each for tender kisses and touches. Though they’d made love countless times, this would be a first. The love flowing from one to the other was like nothing else between them, giving and receiving in their own unique way. Neither was the dominant partner, everything was equal but that didn’t stop them from teasing and taunting, wanting to make the most of this very special night. 

“You know,” Jensen breathed into Jared’s mouth, “I could torture you all night long, make you think twice about saying yes,” his voice low and gravely, knowing how Jared loved his taunts. It was a game they played that always led to amazing sex and with the mood they were in, Jared was up for anything. 

“Too bad cause you’re stuck with me now, and I…could do the same,” Jared teased back, sucking Jensen’s tongue between his lips. 

“I've never done this before…made love to you as my fiance’" Jensen murmured, threading his fingers through Jared’s hair, coaxing him to the bed. 

“I like the sound of that,” warm breath fanning over Jensen's neck as they lay down together. 

“Wanna mark you…show the world you’re mine too,” he said before gently sucking the stubbly skin at the curve of Jensen’s neck, leaving a love bite behind. 

“Love the taste of your skin, your lips, your mouth... it’s like sweet wine ‘n I can’t get enough.” He slid just the tip of his tongue over Jensen’s plump bottom lip then pushed in to kiss him deeply; taste of whiskey still lingering sweet and warm. 

Pulling away, Jensen’s eyes roamed Jared’s lean tanned body, candlelight outlining every ripple of muscle and crease of firm skin, amazed at the breathtaking sight before him. His hand grazed across the sharp jut of Jared’s hip and down to the sensitive area beneath his balls, drawing a deep moan from Jared’s throat. 

“Goddamn you’re gorgeous,” Jensen whispered through a breath as if he was looking at Jared for the first time. 

Walking his fingers across Jared’s chest up to his mouth, he ran his thumb over the pink, kiss swollen lips. 

“We’re really in this forever now, no going back…and I’m one lucky son of a bitch." 

“I’m the lucky one Jen...'n I don’ wanna go back, jus’ want you,” Jared sighed, laying his head back on the soft pillows, allowing the stress of the day to melt from his body. 

“Need to feel you, all of you Jen…takin’ my breath away.” 

“Oh you will...but I’m gonna take my time ‘cause I know you love it,” Jensen growled with a devilish grin, licking the lobe of his ear. Sitting up, he grasped Jared’s wrists and moved his arms above his head. 

“Keep ‘em there,” the sultry tone of his voice sent heat straight to Jared’s dick. 

“God, Jen you know I won't last like this,” and though he loved Jensen’s teasing he’d never admit it, especially now. Anticipation was half the fun and he could play this little game too. A thin veil of sweat covered his body causing him a slight shudder in the coolness of the bedroom 

“Shhhhhhh baby, s’okay…so fucking beautiful 'an all _mine,_ mmmm” Jensen whispered thickly as he kissed the warm, slick skin at the curve of Jared’s collarbone. He reached down, stroking both their cocks in strong slow pulls. 

Jared writhed, his body wanting more, wanting Jensen.

“You...you drive me fuckin’ crazy,” he whimpered, struggling to obey Jensen’s command to keep his hands off. 

“Hmmmm…I know,” Jensen continued with his teasing. Leaning back on his elbow, he licked a finger and rubbed the spit slicked digit softly over Jared’s nipples, coaxing them into little brown buds and lingering a few seconds on each. Then lowering his head, the tip of his tongue tickled each nipple, drawing a hiss from Jared. Something about them held a fascination for Jensen, or it could be the feral sounds coming from Jared that he couldn’t resist. 

Jensen kissed his way down Jared's stomach, then dipped his tongue gently in and out of Jared’s navel and lower to circle through dark curly hair, inhaling the scent that made the blood run hot in his veins. It was like a drug and Jensen was hopelessly hooked. He took special care to avoid Jared’s cock except for quick licks and tender nips, just enough to push him to begging again, then continued his torture on the taut skin along his hip, down to the curve of his legs near his balls, covering the skin with soft kisses. 

“You doin’ okay baby…wan’ me yet?” Jensen teased as he probed lower, finally reaching spot he was aching to be balls deep in. 

“You’re killin’ me an’ you know it,” Jared growled, struggling to keep his arms in place when all he wanted to do was touch. 

“And payback is a bitch.” 

“But for now just relax 'n let me love you, Jay.”

Reduced to a heaving, panting mess, Jared spread his legs inviting Jensen to do whatever he wanted. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Jensen plunged his tongue into his ass, his mouth watering as he tongue fucked Jared to the point of moaning loudly; hands clenched into fists above his head. 

Jensen's fingers slid in and out, two then three, stretching the tight skin and grazing that spot inside ever so gently, sweet promise of what was to come. A tiny puddle pulsed from Jared's cock and Jensen lapped it up hungrily then sucked the swollen crown into his mouth, stealing more from the slit. A lazy kiss followed, sharing the taste with his lover. Jensen was enjoying this a little too much. 

“Mmm good…want more of that later.” 

Jared’s will broke as he panted into Jensen’s mouth. “You can have all you want later…right now I want your cock in my ass, _fuck me."_

“God, I love you like this, all needy and wanting, an’ I wanna see you when you fall apart,” Jensen's voice a low rumble as he gently pushed Jared’s legs up flush with his chest. He leaned down to kiss him again, gently nipping his bottom lip, feeling a gentle bite on his own in return. 

“I’m guessing that means you want my cock _now?_

“Uh, yeah, else I’m gonna flip you over and fuck you into the mattress, _guuhh._

"Is that a threat or a promise?" 

"Try me," Jared croaked with an evil grin. 

"Later babe, we’ve got all night...just don’t pass out on me,” Jensen smirked as he reached for the lube and slicked his cock, rubbing the extra slick around Jared's hole. Sucking in ragged breath to keep from coming, he nudged the tip of his cock against Jared's entrance, pushing in just the crown then thrusting in balls deep, skin to skin with Jared's ass. 

“Fuck…I love your tight little ass,” he grunted. 

Jared gasped, hissing, holding his breath for a few seconds until the slight sting eased away. He _finally_ had Jensen were he wanted him. 

“ _Fuck_ I love your cock…just move, _please_ Jen.” 

Jensen lowered his body flush with Jared’s, trapping Jared's cock between them. Sweat slicked friction against Jensen’s belly had heat building slow and steady, putting two words together was a becoming struggle. 

Jared couldn’t take it anymore, the torture of not touching Jensen was too much as he brought his arms down to Jensen’s hips, his long fingers gripping them tight as he held on, pulling Jensen as close as he could. His breath hitched as jade green met dark hazel. 

"I love how you love me, Jen," the sarcasm gone from his voice, replaced with instinct and pure love. 

Not even a blink between them, Jensen moved a hand to Jared’s, lacing their fingers together against the pillows as they moved in perfect rhythm, bittersweet taste of tongues and sweat mixing between their lips. 

“Jen…I’m trying not to...wanna come with you." 

“S’ok, feels so good ...” Jensen whispered as he thrust his hips in a circular motion, nudging Jared's prostate with every push, forcing a grunt from Jared that had him mouthing filthy words in Jensen’s ear. 

Then almost silently Jensen whispered…“come for me baby, now.” 

" _Nghhh" _Jared groaned, back arching off the bed, legs wrapping around Jensen pulling him deeper as thick streams of come spread across their bellies and chests, the tight muscles of his ass squeezing Jensen’s cock.__

Jensen gazed into Jared’s dark eyes before they slammed shut from the rush, watching him fall apart in his arms. His own body shivered as he gasped for breath, the tight coil in his belly pushing him into a pleasured haze and in seconds a guttural moan escaped from deep inside, spilling over his lips. Stilling his hips, his cock pulsed hot and deep into Jared’s warmth, the tight heat still clenching around Jensen's cock from his orgasm just seconds before. He leaned down to kiss Jared deeply, riding out the aftershocks as he collapsed onto Jared's chest, wanting to feel him closer and deeper than ever before. 

They lay silently for a few moments, bodies joined as one, neither wanting to move or break the spell they were lost in. 

Jensen finally spoke, his voice raspy as he nuzzled into the soft, sweat damp hair at Jared’s neck. 

“Love you so much Jay...You know I’d die without you.”

“Love you Jen…you’re my whole life,” Jared whispered, cupping Jensen's face with both hands, pulling him into another kiss. 

Tears of joy and breathless words of love flowed between them, reassurance of their bond as one in a united front against the world. The hours before dawn they spent tangled in each other’s arms until exhaustion finally overcame them and as the sun rose, they drifted to sleep happy and sated, optimistic about what the future might bring. 

The days and weeks ahead would bring challenges they never thought possible, but nothing and no one would come between them, ever again. 

not the end, only the beginning 


End file.
